warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Forge-Lord Steve Miner
so i don't clutter the broteherhood's talk page...it's only a .00000046% vested interest, at most the damages you could cause here are .00000100% not enough for a retailiaton. as minimal for that is .001% Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) But we will have stopped your antics here. We will have disrupted you, and possibly find out what you're planning to do. We will find you, and we will show you the entirety of the Omnissiah's Wrath. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 21:51, June 23, 2013 (UTC) prove a threat of at least .002% to the project...and if you haven't read my page fully these guys consider .1% damages a huge insult. But to do that the perpitratiors of that war attacked our homeworld, destroyed 4 daemon-lures, and did even more extensive damage. Plaguenumber3 (talk) To answer your question, trolls were vandalising and it was a target. But nothing major. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for stopping them then. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 20:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Forge, you should answer on the ''other ''guys talk page. That way they are auto informed that they were messaged. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I've done so, but I did see you helping out as well. Don't sell yourself short. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 20:53, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Forge-Lord, I am getting very tired of this Shrek B----Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Not an admin. Imposter101 (talk) 15:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) See if you can get them alerted, and get rid of this guy "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 15:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Already have, should be over with soon enough. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 15:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Good. The one thing this site does NOT need is a troll deleting stuff. Glad I could help this time around. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 15:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Dude you can proof read all my pages please please please! Thank you so much. My grammar is naturally Orkish in its demeanor and thus i rely on people like you. thank you. Also Omnimessiahs wrath is an awsome chapter, hope to colab sometime.T42 (talk) 02:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) If you could start your editing crusaide on my Blackteef Tribe that would be great, when your done there the Equalizers and Imperial Hounds could use some work too, again THANK YOU.T42 (talk) 23:02, July 28, 2013 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Calipsian_Hordes this could use some proofreading as well, again i am in your debt. THANKST42 (talk) 00:20, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Umm if you could proofread the http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dauntless_Angels , http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Scales_of_Malice and mabey the http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Calipsian_Hordes that would be awsome and as allways Thank you very much! Thanks, Steve, I thought there was noi one replying to it after so long. I'll add the chapter in the Rede Scythes a s a friend. I'll do some research on your chapter and think up of a story to get them to be friends, then i'll send you the story here before adding it, and you can give your comments to improve it. Sound good? Cheers. Norik Of Bzpower (talk) 01:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes Yes, sure, that souns geeat. I'll be a while, though, what with school and all. Don't worry, I'll get it done asap. Norik Of Bzpower (talk) 05:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Oi Steve, OW is yours now kind of I guess. I made it, but you contribute to it way more than I do, so consider yourself still a Forge-Lord. (srsly tho tnx) Spaghettimancer (talk) 20:27, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I wish I had soulstorm 40kfan (talk) 06:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC)